Kisses and Fine Lines
by Lifelover88
Summary: There is a fine line between love and hate...some may say its almost non existant..I'm horrible at summaries basically just a fluffy Gelphie one-shot.


**A/N: So, this is my first Wicked fiction. I've been reading a lot of it and thought that maybe I would try my hand at it. This is just going to be a one-shot to test the waters, but if you guys like it I may try to write a multi-chapter.**

**This is a Gelphie fiction meaning that it is a lesbian pairing. Those of you who are not fond of those pairing should probably not read this…there you are warned. Also this is unbeta'd all mistakes are my own, I tried not to make the characters too OOC, but I'm sorry if I did, as I said this is my first Wicked fiction**

**This is the part that bums me out…*sigh* I do not own Wicked (Musical or Book) **

**Please R&R, I would really like to know what you all think about this.**

_There is a fine line between love and hate, so fine that one may stumble across it unknowingly, having no recollection of when ,why or how they happened to get there in the first place._

As one Galinda Upland sat at her desk staring into her mirror she wondered just this. When did that loathing I feel give way to something less hateful?

Turning around in her chair Galinda's eyes instantly lock on to Elphaba's lithe form. Her back pressed against the back board of her bed, legs brought up to her chest, book resting upon her knees. Her gaze focused intensely on the words of the pages before her, light from her bed lamp bringing out the features of her delicate emerald skin. Galinda internally giggles at that thought. Whether she shows it to others or not that's what Elphaba is, delicate.

Sighing contently the blonde thinks back to her first day at Shiz, that onslaught of emotions she felt in that first meeting with the green girl. The sensation of how her body tingled and flushed as it still does to this day. Her eyes suddenly widening at the realization. That maybe as much as her head was telling her that she hated this girl for whatever shallow reasons she conjured up at the time, her heart had clearly made other plans for her.

A throat being cleared somewhere in the background shakes Galinda out of her reverie to see her green roommate raising a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Was there something you wanted Miss Galinda?"

"I-uh ..what?, no, um no, nothing in particular." Elphaba give the blonde an amused smirk when her cheeks instantly flushing due to her unintelligible response or the fact that see was caught staring at the green girl.

"Well there must have been something you wanted you were staring at me long enough, wait your just now realizing I'm green aren't you?"

Galinda groans turning back around in her chair only to see her roommate whom seems to have sat up and set her book aside is still looking at her through her mirror.

"I was not staring at you, I was, uh I was day dreaming in your general direction, you just happened to be where I looked and no I was already aware you were green thank you. I'm not that slow."

Shaking her head Elphaba got up from her spot on her bed and stood behind Galinda, resting her hands on the blondes shoulders.

"Oh well, thank Oz your not **that **slow, I would worry if you were."

Feeling the spot where Elphaba's hands were heating her skin, Galinda shot up out of her chair abruptly turning to face her roommate with wide eyes.

"Yes well, I think I'm going to call it an early night and ready myself for bed."

As quickly as Galinda had gotten up from her chair she was collecting her night clothes, running into the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Elphaba let out a low chuckle and returned to her bed and her book that she had discarded earlier.

There were a good few things that Galinda thought about while locked away in the bathroom. One being how she was going to approach the issue of the tingles and heat she felt when Elphaba touched her. Deciding it would probably be best to tell her because she didn't want every conversation with the green girl to go like the one they just had. Besides they weren't very close to begin with so what was there to lose?

After one long shower, changing her clothes and taking an extra hour to re-plan how she was going to face her emerald roommate. Galinda came out of her bathroom hiding place to find Elphaba just finishing changing into her night clothes.

"Elphaba do you think we-"

Galinda's speech was cut short by an annoying knocking on the door. Sighing frustratingly the blonde grabbed her robe from her closet, and wrapped it around her, Elphaba doing the same thing seeing as though she just finished changing and not wanting the unwanted visitor seeing her as she was.

Walking over to the source of the interruption Galinda opened her door to see Fiyero, Shenshen and Pfannee and a few others.

"Hey Galinda I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight with us seeing as though its still early and-"

Fiyero was stopped short when he looked at Galinda's attire giving her a questioning look.

"I would love to, but I'm readying myself for an early evening, goodnight."

Galinda shut the door without another word to any of her friends, all of her courage to talk to Elphaba about well everything really just flew away. The not so happy blonde turned around seeing her green roommate standing just a few feet away.

"Not in the mood to go out tonight?"

"No, no I'm not, not after I just got ready to-"

Galinda stopped short of everything she needed to tell Elphaba, true she may not feel like talking about it right now but she suddenly had a better idea in mind.

"Got ready to what?"

In three long strides Galinda was standing in front of Elphaba. Being at a height disadvantage the blonde put her hands on her roommates hips to steady herself and stood on her toes. Pressing her full pink lips tentatively to green ones, capturing Elphaba's top lip between her own. The kiss was unsure, and hesitant but sweet at the same time.

Galinda feeling the same tingle and heat as she did earlier only more so now. Smirking against the blondes lips Elphaba pulled away, much to the dismay of the shorter girl.

"Is it safe to guess that, that is what you were getting ready to do?"

Galinda shook her head let out a small giggle and pulled Elphaba into her arms, resting her head on the taller girls chest.

"Actually no, I was getting ready to tell you how I feel, but I thought that way was easier."

"Easier and better."

Galinda pulled her head back to stare up at her green roommate with a bemused look on her face.

"Better?"

"Mmhm, very much so."

Elphaba leaned down sharing her second kiss of the evening with Galinda, but this time losing themselves completely. Galinda silently agreed to herself that this was a better way, and that was a really fine line.

**A/N: Ok so it came out a lot fluffier than I thought it would…oops. Sorry its short, but it is just a one shot. I would really like to know what you guys think. As I said this is my first Wicked fiction so go easy on me, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated though.**

**Thank you for reading =)**


End file.
